Someday Is Today
by SouthernStars
Summary: She stared at them with pain and rage, while they stared back, mortified that someday was today. TrevorCorrie oneshot. [Sequel to 'Someday Soon']


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' or any related characters. **

**A/N: This is the sequel to 'Someday Soon', it just popped into my head a little while ago and I desperately needed to write it!**

_**Someday is Today **_

It was like the climax to a teenage movie. The two lovers caught, as the person they'd tried to hide their love from, stared at them, pain and rage, a lethal mix of emotions, contorting her face. Both Trevor and Corrie stood frozen as Maddie stared at them, the disbelief on her face quickly becoming lost to that lethal mixture of hurt and anger. Neither could move, even though Corrie was only dressed in one of his shirts and Trevor was covered only by his boxers, neither could, or would, make a movement to pull out of the safety of the others arms to pull on more appropriate clothing. For a moment, Corrie's mind flashed to the line '_this isn't what it looks like_' but knew that it would just be one more lie. Because she knew what Maddie was seeing was exactly what it looked like. They'd spent the night together, making love through the night while the thought of when and where they were going to tell her, was abandoned for the love that they had survived on in the past six months. Trevor pulled Corrie closer to him, a protective gesture that had Maddie's face turn into a sneer and tightened the hold he had on her waist as she hid her face in his chest, hoping that when she looked again Maddie wasn't standing in the bedroom doorway looking at them with something close to hatred.

"'Across town baby-sitting my cousins'," Corrie bit her lip as Maddie spoke the lie that she'd told her friends Friday afternoon and tightened her hold on Trevor, hoping that somehow he would make the situation go away. "You are full of it Corrie, you really are." She spoke harshly and Corrie flinched as tears burnt her eyes and she turned her face towards Maddie.

"M-Maddie, please, I'm sorry." She whispered and the blonde snorted in disbelief at the brunettes words.

"No you're not; if you were sorry you would never have done this in the first place. Oh, wait; is Trevor the first or latest of my boyfriends you've slept with?" Maddie said with disdain and Corrie's lip trembled slightly as she glanced up at Trevor, her eyes begging him to say something as a tear spilt over.

"Maddie lay off her, in case you haven't notice there are two of us in here. Not just one." He said and Maddie turned her attention to him, a shocked, sarcastic expression on her face as she looked at the tall, blue-eyed boy who had his arms around the tiny frame of Corrie.

"Really? Now that is a surprise, I mean look at you! Who would have thought that you would turn into a cheater? And you," Maddie turned back to Corrie, "who would have thought you were a complete and utter backstabber? I mean, I seriously didn't see that coming!" She said and Corrie flinched at the words, while Trevor continued to gaze steadily, the cruel sarcasm worse than disdain.

"Maddie, do you want to know anything?" Trevor asked quietly and Maddie looked at her now ex-boyfriend, aware that he knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Just one thing," she replied and he waited as her gaze slid from his face to the girl trembling in his arms. "If you were going to cheat on me, why'd you cheat with Corrie? I mean, last time I checked you considered her an immature brat who couldn't string two words together." She said and Corrie stiffened and buried her face in his chest at her words, unable to look at the blonde who had smirked slightly when she'd seen her reaction to the words.

"Because Corrie isn't afraid of who she is and what she does." He replied and Maddie let out a disbelieving laugh at his words and nodded sarcastically.

"Sure, I'm sure. Well, I think I'd better leave you to your cheating and your backstabbing. By the way, never, ever speak to me again." Maddie said and was out the door within a second. Both Trevor and Corrie flinched when they heard the door slam and they stood in his room as what had just happened slowly began to sink in. Not a word was spoken between them as Corrie silently began to sob against his chest and he sank down onto the bed, pulling her with him to just hold her as her body shook and his mind reeled from the scene that they had just endured.

Maddie stood on the other side of the door, waiting for Corrie to come tearing after her and try to explain. When it didn't happen, something in her stomach clenched and she felt like she was going to throw up as questions that she hadn't thought of clamored through her mind. When? How long? _Why_? For a moment, Maddie really did think she was going to lean over and throw up on the carpet as she remembered the way Trevor had been kissing Corrie when she'd walked in. Even though she hadn't been the receiver of the kiss, Maddie knew that it had been like something out of a romance novel, a tender out-pouring of love that he had never given her. The fact that she could see it in the way Corrie's eyes had drifted open when he'd pulled away from her; see the dreamy, loving look that she often wore when she had been thinking about something she refused to talk about was like another blow to her as she'd realized standing in the doorway that Corrie's thoughts had been on Trevor whenever that look had appeared. Pushing away from the door, Maddie managed to make it to the elevator as the full force of their betrayal hit her. She didn't want to believe that Corrie would become involved with any of her friend's boyfriends and yet, Maddie couldn't help but feel that maybe it was her own fault. She'd seen the way her friend had reacted when she'd first been introduced to Trevor and had seen the way sparks had flown between the two when they'd all gotten together for dinner. Still, what had caused them to take that step into what she had discovered? What had she done to cause that? Why couldn't they have just _told_ her?

Hitting the up button, Maddie desperately tried to fight tears as the elevators doors slid open noiselessly. Stepping into it, she hit London's floor and leaned against the side of the elevator as the doors closed and began to breathe deeply. God it hurt, it hurt so much because she knew, _knew_, that if she'd mentioned taking Trevor on a spontaneous breakfast date to Corrie, she'd never would have had to see what she had walked in on. Never had to see the kiss they'd been exchanging, never had to see the look that had passed between them when they'd pulled away. Any of it. And it would never have had to hurt. The doors slid open and Maddie stumbled out, knocking loudly on London's door as she trembled. The door to London's suite swung open and her friend opened her mouth to yell at the person for waking her up at eight o'clock in the morning, when she saw who it was and the look on their face.

"You know." London said quietly as the tears Maddie had fought began to slide down her face. Maddie nodded helplessly and London wrapped her arms around her closest friend as Maddie sobbed against her shoulder. For once, no selfish remark left her lips, no comment about her friend's clothes. Instead, London rubbed Maddie's back and let her friend cry with an air of understanding that only a friend could give.

When Maddie slowly began to calm down, London led her into her suite and shut the door. Setting her friend on the lounge, London picked up her phone and dialed room service. Ordering the breakfast food quietly, London watched Maddie as she curled up on the lounge and let a few stray tears fall every now and then. Hanging up the phone, London went and sat down beside her friend as Maddie looked at her.

"Am I the only one who didn't know?" She asked quietly and London sighed and rubbed Maddie's arm comfortingly.

"I think so." She replied quietly and Maddie let out a dry sob that was almost a laugh as she looked at her friend.

"That's great, that's just great, everyone knew except me. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Maddie asked and London held her tighter as she saw two tears slide down her cheeks.

"Because Corrie and Trevor both made us promise that they were going to tell you. They were scared Maddie, scared of hurting you," London said gently and then wished she hadn't said anything as Maddie's temper flared.

"If they were scared of hurting me, why'd they do it in the first place, huh? Why'd they have to feel like they needed to sneak around behind my back? And why are _you_ taking their side?" Maddie yelled, the sudden outburst of anger not deterring London from rubbing her friends arm soothingly.

"I'm not taking their side Maddie, I'm not," London said soothingly. "I'm just saying that they were scared to hurt you, your one of Corrie's best friends, and Trevor's for that matter. They didn't any other way but to see each other behind your back. Neither of them wanted Trevor to break up with you for Corrie, they figured it would cause too much drama, it would hurt you too much for them to do that." London tried to explain to her friend and found herself wincing when Maddie looked at her with such contempt.

"So what? You're condoning their behavior?" She asked and London shook her head at her friend's words.

"No, no, that's not what I was doing. Its just, Maddie, what did you see exactly?" London asked cautiously and Maddie shrugged, letting go of her friend's hasty denial and concentrating on the question at hand.

"They were standing in the living room, God knows why; Corrie was wearing one of his shirts and he was in his boxers and they were kissing," Maddie paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to describe the kiss. "It was like…like something out of those romance novels we read for kicks or those really bad romance movies we watch. You know how when the characters have chemistry and when they kiss, you can _see_ the love coming off them? It was like that. I could just see how much they loved each other." Maddie said and London sighed as Maddie began to sob again. Moving her hand from her arm to her hair, London began to stroke it as Maddie sobbed.

"It's alright Maddie, its okay." She whispered over and over again. Maddie sniffled slightly and pulled away from London.

"Can I go to sleep?" She asked softly and London nodded, with the care of a mother, London settled Maddie on the lounge, tucking a blanket around her friend. London watched sadly as Maddie drifted off too sleep, tear stains on her cheeks a reminder to London of what she had to do. Hearing a knock on the door, London went to open it, wondering if she had it in herself to tell room service to go away.

Walking over to the door, London yanked it open and her mouth dropped open in complete and utter disbelief. Before she could scream, Trevor clamped a hand over her mouth and yanked her into the hallway.

"The nerve of you! How dare you be here?" London hissed at him as soon as he'd slammed the door shut.

"Look, I know I'm not meant to be here, I just…is she alright?" London softened at Trevor's tone, looking at him sympathetically. He looked so worried.

"She could be better," London replied glancing at the door. "How's Corrie?" She asked and Trevor shrugged.

"Sleeping. She's in shock. I don't think she expected Maddie to find out that way." Trevor replied and London's shoulders dropped at his words.

"I don't think any of us did." She said sadly and Trevor's eyes widened as he stared at her.

"You knew?" He asked and London shrugged, avoiding looking at him.

"Well, yeah, I mean. It was kind of obvious, especially when I saw you two kissing when you thought no-one was looking." London said and Trevor rubbed a hand over his face at her words. Looking away for a second, Trevor shook his head and looked back at London.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked quietly and London sighed as she shrugged.

"Because it wasn't my place too, look Trevor," London paused for a second, gathering her thoughts. "Maddie's one of my best friends, but Corrie is too and while Maddie may think she loves you, I know Corrie does. You'd have to be blind not to see it. I guess that's why I didn't tell, Corrie loves you so much and for once I didn't want something to ruin that for her." London said, smiling sadly as Trevor let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"London, can you – will you tell Maddie sorry? From both of us? I know it's not much but, she won't talk to us until she's ready to listen," Trevor said hesitantly and London nodded her head.

"Sure. I know neither of you wanted to hurt her, you were just…going to anyway." London said and Trevor shrugged and nodded.

"Thanks," he said and began to walk away when London called after him.

"I'll come and talk to Corrie later." She said and Trevor shot her a grin that was like a ghost from the past before he stepped into the elevator and hit his floor number. The doors slid closed and he closed his eyes. For the first time since he was twelve, he honestly felt like curling into a ball and crying his eyes out. He hadn't expected the feeling of being kicked repeatedly in the stomach to swoop down on him when he saw Maddie's hurt brown eyes, hadn't even expected to feel the natural protectiveness he had for Corrie when Maddie had started talking. He'd figured it would hurt, he'd known from the beginning he was betraying one of his best friends, but he hadn't expected it to hurt half as much as it did when Corrie had begun to sob, hadn't expected it to hurt as much as it had when Maddie had walked out.

Hearing the elevator doors slide open. Trevor walked out and towards his room, still contemplating what he was going to say to Corrie when she woke up. Shaking his head, Trevor opened the door and walked in. Shutting it quietly, he headed for the bedroom and froze when Corrie walked out of the bathroom, her hair hanging in a soaked mass around her shoulders and covering her face as she belted her robe up. She pulled it tight as she looked up and saw him.

"Where'd she go?" She asked quietly and Trevor shrugged.

"London's." He replied and Corrie nodded, looking past him instead of at him. Walking over to her, Trevor enveloped her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I love you Corrie." He whispered and she pulled away enough to look up into his clear blue eyes. Seeing the love there, the security and warmth, Corrie let a tear fall down her cheek.

"I love you too. So much." She whispered as he pressed his lips up against hers. Pulling away Corrie buried her face in his chest as he rubbed her back.

"You know, while I was in the shower, I remembered that you made me a promise a couple of months ago, about how we'd tell Maddie someday soon," Corrie whispered after a moment and this time Trevor was the one that pulled back to see her face.

"You remember that huh?" He asked and she nodded, another tear falling.

"I guess that day was today." She said and Trevor sighed as she reburied her face and clung to him as soft sobs racked her body.

"Yeah," he whispered softly. "I guess someday is today." He said and buried his own face in her hair, wishing that someday had never come.

**A/N: All done!! Was it horrible? Did it make sense? Was it too dramatic? Oh well, as long as you guys enjoyed it, I'm cool with it!**


End file.
